


One Worthy of Worship

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: After a long, tiring day, Glade offers his wife some much-needed attention.
Relationships: Glade/Selfina (Fire Emblem)
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	One Worthy of Worship

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Glade/Selphina, Female Body Worship**

Together, Glade and Selphina had endured much. They had endured the loss of their lord, lady, and countless friends among the knights of Leonster in the Aed Massacre. They had endured the fall of Leonster itself, which no amount of resistance had been able to avert. And they had endured a tireless war of attrition in the years leading up to their nation’s liberation, gaining ground against Grannvale only to lose it just as suddenly. Yet in spite of every struggle, their love had carried them through the years – from the darkest days up to the final hours of the war.

Nevertheless, their duties still weren’t finished. With Grannvale’s defeat and the Loptr Church’s collapse across the continent, the Thracian Peninsula had been unified, leaving a great many matters that demanded attention; and Glade had been occupied with the considerable task of reforming Thracia’s army and securing the new kingdom’s borders. Yet Selphina, even as she’d retired from military service, had taken on what he considered a far greater responsibility. Grannvale’s tyranny, coupled with the heavy toll of the liberation war, had claimed countless lives, and so their mansion had become a sanctuary for the children left behind, offering warmth and shelter to just shy of a hundred of them – with the once quiet, lonely estate now brimming with light and laughter. While Glade was focused on the broad abstracts of military might, pouring over reports and finances and statistics, Selphina had devoted herself to mending Thracia’s spirit – nurturing those who would, one day, grow up to inherit the nation they’d won back from the empire. It was those children, Glade hoped, who would influence the kingdom’s future far more than any army.

His days, no doubt, were long and gruelling, filled with tedious bureaucracy. But Selphina’s days, occupied by the orphans from dawn to dusk, were much busier still; and after her last duties for the evening had been carried out, and the children were sleeping soundly in their rooms, it was the very least he could do to offer her a little care and attention.

It wasn’t an unfamiliar position; kneeling down before her as she perched herself on the edge of their bed, smiling ever so softly at him. But it was one he was always glad to put himself in, because it signified that all the day’s troubles were behind them – and that his wife could finally receive all that which she so dearly deserved.

And as he knelt in place, Selphina extended a bare leg out towards him, the blue silk of her dress rising up and falling around it like water.

“Well, my love,” she murmured, with just a hint of authority, “you know what to do.”

In her day-to-day life, she was the kind, compassionate matron of an orphanage; a bastion of maternal love. But here, in the privacy of their bedroom, she could afford to take command again – as a knight of Leonster.

Glade started, as always, with her feet. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against her outstretched toes, and ran his hands up her ankle, stopping just shy of her calf before stroking back down. Then, lightly gripping her heel, his tongue flicked out against one of her toes, gently wetting and caressing it before taking it into his mouth, suckling with a passion that soon had her gasping. From there, he moved onto the next; and then the next; until he had satisfied each one, leaving them glistening in the candlelight.

“Ah… That’s it,” Selphina sighed. “I’ve been needing this all day… Since morning, even…”

Encouraged by her words, Glade pressed on, tracing the curve of her sole with his tongue before working his way up her leg, kissing and caressing her calf, then her shin, then her knee; attending to every part of her as though he were worshipping the flawless form of a statue. He breathed in the scent of her skin, the fragrance like gardenias that he so adored; he marvelled at the softness of her skin, almost indistinguishable from her silken dress; and he felt every little quiver of sensation coursing through her body. Then, he drew closer into her, parting her legs and planting delicate kisses along the inside of her thighs – and she shuddered in anticipation of what was to come.

But not yet. Not while there was still so much left of her body to show attention to; to lavish with love and affection.

Lifting the hem of her dress, he drew further up – up to her navel, to her stomach, to the swell of her breasts, never lingering for long but never failing, either, to show reverence for what was, in his eyes, the very embodiment of perfection. He kissed, briefly, into the crook of her neck, where her perfume was most fragrant; then slid down again, letting her dress settle once more around her waist.

He felt his wife’s hand gently come to rest on his head, running her fingers through his hair; and dishevelled as she was, her eyes were aflame with desire.

“My love,” she whispered, the edge of dominance returning to her voice. “You’re as wonderful as ever… but there are other, more desperate places in need of your attention.”

To make her point, she opened her legs just slightly more to reveal her glistening womanhood, shooting him a glance that was at once coy and commanding.

“Won’t you show me just how much you adore me?”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Glade complied – leaning in and flicking his tongue against her soft folds.

“Ah… Glade…!”

Her grip tightened in his hair, drawing him ever deeper as he lapped away with all the devotion in the world, focusing on the little nub hiding within and coaxing it into full arousal.

And when, at last, she reached her limit, quaking with pleasure as she breathed out his name, her legs wrapped around him as though to keep him there forever – as if he could ever possibly want to leave.


End file.
